Sick Fantasies
by Byaghro
Summary: Lucius Malfoy may not like the Minister's secretary but that doesn't keep him from fantasizing about her.


**Disclaimer:**Does not belong to me! I am only writing for personal amusement and not monetary gain of any kind. All rights, characters, etc. belong to J. K. Rowling and associates.

**Warnings:**Suggestions of dom/sub and possible S&M relationships. It's not as bad as it sounds though I swear!

**Summary:**Lucius Malfoy may not like the Minister's secretary but that doesn't keep him from fantasizing about her.

**Author's Notes: **Written in response to the HP quiz "What do the Harry Potter adults think of you?" One of my answers was "Lucius Malfoy acts like he hates you but actually has sick fantasies about you." (FYI: The quiz is on Quizzilla by The.Dementors.Kiss.) **UBER hugs go out to Cheryl Dyson who served as my wonderful beta on this and encouraged me to (finally) post something. **Thank you for dragging me back from comma chaos! After you're done with this - go read her work, it's much better than mine!!

**Sick Fantasies**

Lucius walked into the waiting area and sneered; such a tiny little place. He glanced around at the décor; navy blue couch several years out of style, matching end tables made of cheap wood, a few bargain 'art' prints on the wall, and an area rug that looked authentic but was probably a knockoff. Narcissa would have been appalled; she probably wouldn't have set foot in the place out of principal. His sneer deepened. If _he_ had been appointed Minister…. but that was neither here nor there.

He approached the receptionist's desk, which was made of the same cheap wood as the rest of the furniture in the room. A young woman, probably fifteen years Lucius' junior, looked up at him over small horn-rimmed glasses. Her strawberry blonde hair was pulled back in a severe bun. Her suit was charcoal grey and well-tailored. Hazel eyes that seemed to shift from blue to green to grey and back again regarded him dispassionately.

"May I help you?" She asked with cool professionalism.

Lucius gave her the small, cold smile he reserved for all lower staff members. "Lucius Malfoy to see the Minister." He paused then added, "He's expecting me."

One precisely manicured eyebrow twitched, as if she would have liked to comment on that fact but all she said was, "Certainly sir, I'll let him know you're here." With that she stood and disappeared down the short corridor that he knew led to the Minister's private office.

Lucius glared at the spot where she had been for a moment before turning to stare out the enchanted window. If he were Minister, if _he_ were Minister things would be different. This room would be far more opulently decorated and little tarts like, he glanced at her name plate, Magnolia Blackthorne, would know their place.

_He imagined himself seated in a domineering leather chair behind the wide desk in the Minister's office. Little Miss Magnolia tapped gently at the door. _

_'Minister Malfoy sir, there is a gentleman here to see you,' she whispered meekly, her eyes downcast at all times. _

_'Let him wait.' Minister Lucius snarled, 'Come in here and shut the door.'_

_She complied with his request without hesitation. _

_'Come around to this side of the desk.' _

_She stood before him, hands twisting weakly in front of her, powerless to deny him anything. _

_'Did you wear the outfit I bought you?' he asked with a leer in his voice._

_A nod. _

_'Well, show me.' _

_Blushing, she dropped her robes to reveal a tight leather corset, garters and fishnet stockings. _

_Hungrily his eyes raked over her body, causing her to blush more. 'Such a pretty little thing,' he cooed, 'It's really too bad you're a Mudblood, otherwise I'd be tempted to take you as my mistress. As it is…' He let his words dangle, tantalizingly, 'as it is you're only good for one thing. Isn't that right?'_

_'Y-yes.' she whispered. _

_'What was that?' he asked sharply. _

_'Yes, Minister Malfoy.' _

_He sat back in his chair with a smile, 'That's right, I'm the Minister now and that means…'_

_She was already sinking to her knees, anticipating his request when… _

"Mister Malfoy? Mister Malfoy, the Minister will see you now."

A voice that was not at all weak and breathy, jerked him out of his revere. Where _had_ his thoughts gone just now? How disgusting. To imagine becoming intimate with a Mudblood in any way, shape or form. He shuddered lightly and turned toward the Minister's office. His eyes caught Magnolia's for a moment and heat flooded his groin unexpectedly. He clenched his jaw and brushed past her, making sure to give her a look of disdain as he did so.

He entered the Minister's office and went through the typical, formal greetings necessary for such meetings.

"I take it you met my secretary, Magnolia?" the Minster asked, seating himself behind the desk that, by rights, should have been Lucius'.

Lucius nodded and gave a smile that was closer to a grimace. "Yes, charming girl." His sarcasm was thinly veiled.

The Minister only nodded. "Peach of a girl. Well-bred Pureblood, that one. She keeps me in line."

Suddenly another scenario rose up in Lucius' mind, this one very different from the last.

_Instead of him sitting arrogantly behind the Minister's desk he was kneeling in front of it, facing it, his back bare and striped with welts. A whip sliced through the air and bit into his already sensitive flesh; he stifled a cry. _

_'You are never to be late for meetings again, do you understand?' a harsh, female voice informed him. _

_He panted from exertion and sweat dripped down his brow. The whip cracked again suddenly and he flinched. _

_'I said do you _understand_ Lucius?' The voice grew even colder at his name and he fought a shudder. _

_'Yes.' he whispered. _

_He heard the whip shift. 'Yes, _what_ Lucius?'_

_'Yes Mistress Magnolia,' he said, clearly so she wouldn't punish him for mumbling as well. _

_'That's what I thought. Now, come over here and perhaps I'll consider helping you with the erection that is threatening to ruin your expensive trousers.' _

_He shifted and began to pull his feet up under him. _

_The whip lashed out, catching his side this time. He cried out at the unexpected pain. _

_'Did I _say_ you could stand, maggot?'_

Lucius blinked several times as the Minister of Magic's office swam back into view. For the love of Merlin, what had gotten into him today?

He pulled himself together and managed to finish his meeting with the Minister, but barely. As they were wrapping things up a knock sounded at the door. Magnolia poked her head in the room.

"Sorry to disturb you, Minister. I just wanted to let you know I'm going out for lunch now," she said pleasantly, ignoring Lucius completely.

"Alright Maggie, Mr. Malfoy and I were just finishing up here. I'll see you this afternoon."

She nodded and left.

Lucius shook hands with the Minister and made his exit as well. As luck would have it they ended up waiting for the lifts together. Lucius sneered at her briefly, and then resolutely faced the lift doors, willing them to hurry. However, the moment they stepped into the enclosed space another vision assaulted him.

_The doors slid closed and they began to ascend, but before they had gone more than one or two floors Lucius waved his wand, causing the lift to stop. _

_'Minister Malfoy, what are you doing?' _

_He turned to her with a snarl. 'You've tempted me long enough Magnolia, with your short skirts and your tightly coiled hairdo.'_

_'What are you saying sir?' she asked, eyes wide, but not quite afraid._

_'I'm saying…' He prowled closer to her, 'That I mean to have you. Right. Now.' _

_She gasped. 'But Minister, we're in the lifts, anyone could….' _

_'No one will disturb this lift until I allow it, I am the _Minister_,' he growled, reaching up to remove the pins from her hair, smiling in satisfaction as it cascaded over her shoulders and down her back. 'You are completely at my mercy.' He felt compelled to explain, just in case she didn't understand the situation fully. _

_Magnolia blinked, and between one minute and the next she went from blushing secretary to wanton seductress. 'Perhaps it is _you_ who are at_my_ mercy, Minister.' She turned the title into a caress. _

Someone jostled him, once again interrupting his lascivious daydreams. He realized that several more people had gotten on the lift and now he and Magnolia Blackthorne, the thorn in his side this afternoon it seemed, were pressed quite close together. Another passenger tried to fit into the already crowded space and Magnolia was shoved, quite forcefully, against his chest. She reached up a hand to steady herself just as he caught her elbow.

"Pardon me, Minister Malfoy," she said softly, her cheeks turning a fetching shade of pink.

"What did you say?" he hissed, certain he'd misheard her.

She raised herself up slowly until she stood on tiptoe, the length of her body pressed fully against his. "I said, pardon me, Mister Malfoy." she whispered into his ear.

Lucius blinked and stared at her for a full five seconds before casting several Concealment, Silencing and Privacy Charms in rapid succession. He spun her around so that she was tucked firmly between his lithe body and the wall of the lift. That accomplished, his mouth descended on hers like a bird of prey. She was startled into stillness for a moment but her brain quickly processed the situation and she responded with fervor.

Floor after floor whizzed by, but Lucius was unrelenting; he kissed her as though he meant to devour her whole right there in the lift. Finally, when she thought she might pass out from lack of oxygen, he pulled away, panting. His grey eyes pierced her to the core. "If I were Minister…" he rasped, but his thought was never completed. The lift announced the first floor lobby and Lucius straightened abruptly, stepping away from her and cancelling all of his spells in one subtle shift of his wand. The doors slid open and the elder Malfoy elbowed his way to the front. He was gone through one of the Floos before Magnolia, still feeling dazed and thoroughly snogged, drifted out into the corridor.

Her friend Francine approached her. "Are you alright?" she asked, concerned by the strange look on Magnolia's face.

Magnolia gave her a goofy grin. "I'm swell, thanks. Remind me to send George Weasley a nice Christmas gift. When he says his Fantasy Foam works, I mean it WORKS!" She giggled, but refused to answer any of Francie's questions about what she meant or what had happened to make her look like that. She simply told her friend to purchase some of the amazing Fantasy Foam and find out for herself.

Magnolia giggled again quietly, Lucius Malfoy had another meeting with the Minister next week. She wondered what other products in the Weasley's Lust Line she could try out on him…


End file.
